


Hold me in your hands and heart.

by Clarimonde



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda takes no prisoners, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Din is insecure, First Time, Five Times, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarimonde/pseuds/Clarimonde
Summary: Five times Corin initiated touch and one time Din did.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	Hold me in your hands and heart.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> The boys learn to navigate their developing relationship and Din finds the walls around his heart are not strong enough to keep out a former trooper who may want to be more than friends. More smutty than originally planned but mainly a whole lot of pining.

One

Din kept his blaster in his hand. It wasn’t aimed at the stormtrooper or the mercenary holding him down but any change to the rapidly deteriorating situation would alter that. In truth Din would never normally have gotten involved at all. If some hired thugs wanted to publicly execute a couple of empire foot soldiers then who was he to stand in their way? One was already dead, his helmet casually tossed to the side to be mounted later on a spike. The other knelt on the ground, forced to his knees by a rough shove between the shoulder blades. Din would have walked on by, filing away the sight as just another one of those things that you saw when the galaxy was in meltdown. A soft coo stopped his feet and locked him in place. The child, his child, had wandered away from him again and over to the doomed soldier. Din tried to discretely call the kid back to his side and away from danger but since when did the little one pay any attention? He seemed completely fixated on the kneeling figure and heedless of the looks being cast his way. 

Din kept his stance calm as he came to stand in front of the group. Another mercenary joined the first and roughly yanked off the helmet, tossing it away to land near the body staring sightlessly at the sky. The trooper blinked against the harsh daylight and he tried to squirm out of the reach of his captor. The little one was still unnoticed by the thugs but the trooper saw him and stopped trying to fight, something like resignation in his expression. 

“This one’s ours Mandalorian, go find your own bounty.”  
Din raised an eyebrow, unseen beneath the helmet. His only interest in this ridiculous situation was to retrieve his kid and get him to safety but he hated backing down from a challenge.   
“Hey kid, didn’t think I’d see you again.” The trooper spoke softly, something familiar about the voice. The kid tried to get closer, holding out his tiny hands in the universal pick me up gesture. Din stepped forwards and reached for the kid as the mercenary took a step back, cuffing the captured trooper hard round the back of the head and seeming to finally notice the child. The kid turned to Din and gave him a look. It stated quite clearly that if his father didn’t resolve this situation to his son’s satisfaction immediately then his son would be dealing with it himself. Toddlers shouldn’t be able to give that look. Toddlers also shouldn’t be able to levitate a mudhorn or force choke a shock trooper. They didn’t need that kind of attention right now. 

Din looked closer at the man on the ground. If he had seen that face before he would have remembered. Pale skin, a shock of messy dark hair, and the most incredible blue eyes. A tiny part of his brain pointed out that the man was truly beautiful. The rest of his brain demanded this situation be done with.  
“Who are you?”  
“We met before, on the ice planet. I gave you a blanket.”  
Ah, the snow trooper. The one who saved them, the kid must have sensed who he was.   
“I said back off Mando and get that kid out of here.”  
The mercenary looked down at the kid and a flash of recognition crossed his features. A series of blaster shots broke the standoff as each hired killer hit the ground dead. The trooper had curled in on himself and it took Din a second to realise that he had pulled the kid underneath him when the shots rang out. A stormtrooper protecting a child? What was the galaxy coming to?

Aware of the noise from the growing crowd, Din dragged the man to his feet, scooping the kid into the safety of his arms as fast as he could.   
“Move it.” The man swayed a little on unsteady feet. Din pulled him away from the bodies and snapped his fingers under the man’s nose to get his attention.   
“We need to get out of here, can you follow me?”  
The trooper nodded shakily and began move. Din didn’t look back. If the man could make it to the ship then he would get him off planet but he wasn’t going to carry him. No one but the trooper followed them as they made it back to the Razor crest. He lowered the entrance ramp and set the kid down, ushering him in the direction of the ship and safety. A dull thud behind him made him turn. The trooper had keeled over face down in the dirt. The kid gave him a look again and Din sighed, picked up the unconscious man from the floor and carried him into the cargo bay. 

Once safely out of the planet’s atmosphere he engaged autopilot and made his way back below deck. The man was still out cold and sprawled on his back where Din had left him. The only change was the kid now sitting by his side, staring up at his face. Din set to work removing the armour. He noted the numerous scuffs and scratches to the white plastic, the armour had clearly seen better days. He quickly disabled the tracking chip and tossed the battered armour as far away as he could. The man beneath was not much better. Although he seemed muscular enough there were clear signs he had missed a few too many meals and his skin bore the papery feel of dehydration. That and shock explained the collapse. Din cursed under his breath. The original plan had been to fly to the nearest safe planet and dump the man out, debt repaid. In his current condition it would be a death sentence. The man stirred and attempted to sit up. Din started to move back to give him some room when the man’s eyes shot open and fixed that mesmerising blue stare right on his visor. Din tried to find words but his mind stuttered to a complete stop when the trooper suddenly threw his arms round his middle and hugged him.

“Thankyou.” He breathed against his chest plate before slipping unconscious again. Din gently lowered him back to the floor and set off to find water and the medkit. He refused to think about the first hug of his adult life for even a moment longer than necessary.

Two

A few days of vitamin water and ration bars had restored some of Corin’s strength. Din had been right in his initial assessment. When the empire had fallen many of the troopers had been abandoned and turned to whatever work they could find. It was an impossible situation. Without the armour and imperial issued weapons they would be defenceless, with it they were unhirable. Corin and his unlucky colleague had been trying to find mercenary work when they were ambushed by the men they hoped would employ them. Too many weeks without regular food water or shelter had made them easy targets. 

The hug wasn’t repeated and Din wrote it off as delirium. Corin seemed too nervous of him to attempt anything similar again and the two men barely interacted beyond Din issuing orders and Corin hurrying his battered body to comply. The kid had no such reservations and it was becoming clear that a bond had formed between the child and the former trooper. Corin spent a lot of his time talking to the kid and playing games with him. He even had a knack for getting the little one to sleep and Din was sorely tempted to keep him on for that alone. 

When Corin had first regained true consciousness, they had discussed what would happen next. Once he was well enough they would find a planet to drop him on with some new clothes and a plan to look for something less dangerous as a job. That treacherous part of Din’s brain pointed out that Corin could always fall back on his looks. For his part, Corin appeared completely unaware of how stunning he was and so bar work or something similar seemed like a good compromise. In the meantime, Corin would help look after the kid and keep the ship clean while his strength returned. 

A routine gradually established itself. Din would pilot and clean his weapons while Corin would prepare food, tidy, and look after the child. Din dismissed the first couple of planets they landed on as either too dangerous or too quiet to find employment. Corin remained with the kid and the ship while Din took care of his business and never asked if he would be coming with them. By the fourth planet Din was able to admit to himself that he couldn’t part ways with the man. Corin’s kindness and patience had overridden his revulsion at sharing space with a stormtrooper. Something close to friendship began to develop and Din began to look forward to the few moments they had alone to talk when the kid was asleep. Corin was used to the aimless chatter that came from living so many years in barracks and although Din was never what could be called a conversationalist, he found it soothing to listen. Within a few days he had the entire story of Corin’s lonely childhood, his miserable excuse for a father, and the journey that led to his near execution. It had never occurred to the Mandalorian that people hid themselves behind their masks or that a helmet could shelter a person from more than just physical harm. 

A month and five planets later and Din was running out of excuses. Corin was fully healed and Din had already bought him new clothes four planets back. Their latest stop was a peaceful little world, a long way from imperial reach and with plenty of small towns requiring workers. Din found himself a bounty returning a bail jumper back into custody while Corin stayed with the child. Din knew his meagre possessions were packed ready, just as they had been on the last three stops. It was time, there was no better place to leave him and he would be safe here. It wasn’t fair on Corin to keep dragging him all over the galaxy so as much as it would hurt it needed to be done.

He collected his credits and a few supplies and forced his feet back to the ship. Corin stood at the sink washing the kid’s spare robe and humming quietly to himself. The kid was snoozing in his highchair. Din stood frozen watching the scene, his heart breaking in slow motion. It stirred a memory from his long-forgotten childhood. His birth parents standing in their tiny kitchen, his father helping his mother with the dishes while he himself read at the table. Something so domestic, so removed from the horror that came later. If he moved a muscle the spell would break. Corin turned and saw him. His smile lit the dingy space like sunshine and Din unfroze, moving over to where he stood. He had to get the words out before he broke. Corin faltered a little, perhaps sensing that the time had come. He carefully extended a hand to take Dins, a reassurance that it would be ok to judge by the look of quiet resignation. His fingers slid across Din’s palm but instead of taking his hand he stroked across the pulse point of his wrist. His bare fingertips were warm from the water and the heat flowed down Din’s arm, shimmering through his veins. Skin on skin. Wide blue eyes held his gaze as he forced out what he needed to say.  
“Stay?”  
Corin nodded and a single tear slid down his cheek. Din leaned up to brush it away and the moisture vanished into the leather of his glove.  
Corin released his wrist and exhaled a shaky breath.   
“Can you prepare the child for take-off?”  
“Sure, whatever you need.”

Three

Din was fairly sure that this was a part of his punishment as he watched Corin dance around the bonfire with the villagers. His carelessness had led to the former trooper using himself as a human shield when a bounty hunter came for the kid. Din had been in town to fetch supplies and Corin was as usual babysitting. Din had deemed the place safe enough that he hadn’t locked down the ship or provided Corin with a weapon. He had returned to a distraught child and a bounty hunter lying dead on the exit ramp with his neck snapped. Finger marks in the twisted flesh clearly showed that Corin had found the strength to take on an armed assailant and win. Corin had been badly injured in the struggle and it had taken the kids powers to keep him alive long enough to find a medic. Once death’s door had been firmly bolted shut they had fled to the most backwater rural planet Din could find so that the man could heal. 

The inhabitants of the little isolated village had welcomed them, providing food and lodgings in exchange for Din’s help with their annual harvest. The rest and fresh air had done wonders for Corin’s recovery and once he was back on his feet Din had presented him with a blaster, a knife, and some old pieces of armour so that he would not be so vulnerable again. It didn’t ease the crushing guilt but at least it was a partial atonement. Corin for his part accepted everything that came his way with a stoic patience and a shy smile. Neither had said anything about Din’s decision to keep Corin onboard and the touch was not repeated. Din found himself thinking of it more and more, imagining the slide of those slender fingers over his bare skin. Sometimes the touch didn’t stop at his wrist. He could feel it burning him as it opened doors in his mind that he deliberately kept closed. The self-control of a beskar statue was something Din had always prided himself on but Corin seemed determined in his uniquely oblivious way to shatter that control to atoms. 

The man seemed far too innocent to be doing it on purpose but almost every action over the past few weeks had left Din dizzy from near permanent arousal. He had learned to leave the room when Corin worked out and ideally to be off the ship entirely when he took a shower. Even watching him drink drew his eyes to the cords of his neck and the way the skin of this throat shifted as he swallowed. The village gave him space to clear his head as he worked in the fields but at night his real punishment began. There was only one bed. A large bed to be fair, big enough for at least three adults, but Din had nearly expired on the spot. At first, he had used the excuse that Corin was injured and needed space while he slept in a chair but that wouldn’t work forever. Corin had been able to help out with light chores around the village for the past few days and had made several pointed comments about Din needing a proper night’s rest. It had also shown a new side to the former trooper. 

They maintained a careful distance with one another, the man being careful to respect his space. It reminded him of the way someone would handle a panicking animal by giving them room to breathe while still being close enough to soothe. Corin had no such reserve with the villagers. By his second day out of bed he was on first name terms with almost everyone and Din watched from the shadows as he gave and received hugs and backslaps as though they were old friends. The child was an eager participant in the easy society too. The village children had been a little unsure at first but had quickly warmed to their strange new playmate and now the kid could often be found in the middle of whatever mischief they were up to. 

The festival marked the end of the harvest and they would need to be moving on soon. The villagers were determined to give them a send off they wouldn’t forget and so they built the bonfire higher than ever before and laid out a grand feast on tables beneath the trees. Din ate alone in their room while Corin helped with the last of the preparations and by the time Din came out to join them the woodland clearing they were using was unrecognisable. Hundreds of twinkling lanterns hung from the tree branches and the bonfire gave everything a golden glow. Dozens of barrels ranged around the edges of the clearing for everyone to help themselves. 

Din sat on a blanket, partly hidden by the shadows of the trees. Corin was in his element as he shared drinks and chatted with the locals but he still kept returning to sit with Din and each time Din would tell him to go and have fun.   
“Are you sure?”  
“Of course, I’m happy just watching you.”  
He realised how he had phrased it as soon as the words were out but thankfully Corin didn’t seem to notice and he disappeared back into the crowd.

As the night drew in the children were deemed to have participated for long enough and were led off to their beds by their parents. Din located their little one and carried him back to their lodgings. The child’s protests dwindled on the walk back and by the time he was laid in his crib he was snoring softly, worn out from the excitement. Din took a little time to calm his nerves before heading back to the celebration. A couple of villagers caught him up on the return to the woods and Din allowed his curiosity to get the better of his shyness as he looked at trays they carried. Clay bowls full of colourful liquids and a selection of different sized brushes reminded him of the child’s paints but seemed completely out of place here. One of the men, Corin would know his name, explained it was for the dancing and seemed to think the answer satisfactory. 

A cheer rose from the gathered crowd on their return and from what Din could see Corin looked equally confused. He was quickly pulled into a huddle and Din was content to take up his former position and wait to see if the mystery would be solved. Before long, his companion trotted over and sheepishly explained that the painting was symbolic and supposed to represent their hopes for the coming winter and the return of the sun in the spring. Corin had clearly had several drinks by this point and Din found himself nodding as though he understood, content to just gaze at his slightly flushed cheeks as he rambled on.   
“… and they also believe it aids fertility too, still its just a bit of fun I guess.”  
Din snapped back to awareness, the shock felt as though someone had lit him on fire and he could only nod dumbly as Corin pulled off his shirt and handed it to him. It slipped through nerveless fingers and by the time he had picked up from the floor Corin had returned to the bonfire. Din lost sight of him for a while but he remained on edge, ready to move if he detected any sign of danger. 

A drumbeat began slow and heavy like the pulse of a giant and the crowd separated into a circle around the fire. The women had stripped to their chest wraps and skirts, the men bare to the waist. Every one of them bore colourful swirls and patterns across their exposed skin and something metallic in the pigment glowed in the firelight. Din’s gaze was drawn like gravity towards the only man in his galaxy. Shadow and light played across the toned body and flickered over the blue and gold swirls of colour. Someone had traced the patterns across his muscles to highlight what nature had already made perfect. Someone had been close enough to touch that silky skin, had laid their hands on him and Din found his feet moving him closer before his brain forced him down to watch on his knees. 

The drumbeat picked up its tempo and the dancers began to move, at first alone and then twisting and reeling in pairs. The partners changed every few seconds and Corin moved with a natural grace, first in the arms of a beautiful blonde woman, then the heavily muscled blacksmith, then on to the next. Din watched transfixed by the spectacle. The beat began to slow again and he thought that maybe his punishment was now complete, the image of Corin as a wild woodland god forever seared into his conscious. 

Pairs of dancers began to separate off, melting into the forest and Din remembered Corin’s parting words. The tiny part of his mind capable of coherent thought wondered if Corin would disappear too, there were any number of pretty girls here who would be only too happy to lead him away to a secluded spot and give him everything that Din couldn’t. If Corin still wanted to leave the village after this then Din would never speak of it or hold it against him. He had long years of practice at dying on the inside. 

A touch on his shoulder roused him from his stupor and he flinched back.   
“You look tired and if I drink anymore I think I’ll fall over, let’s go to bed?”  
Corin swayed a little as he eased Din up off the ground.   
“You don’t want to dance anymore?”  
“No, besides I think it’s turning to the couple’s part of the night.”  
“Did no one catch your eye?”  
Corin gave him a look, sharp and searching before his features softened into a giggle.   
“Bedtime.”

Corin managed to clean off the worst of the paint while Din stripped off his armour and boots. A wave of exhaustion hit him as he made for his chair but he was stopped in his tracks by an arm snaking round his waist and pulling him to the bed. He landed on his back on the mattress and before any protest could be made Corin draped himself over his front. Din held his breath as Corin tangled their legs together and then nuzzled his face against Din’s exposed collarbone. Corin sighed in contentment and began to lightly mouth kisses along the curve of Din’s throat. 

It had to be the alcohol, there was no way Corin could want this with him. Din knew that if he so much as twitched then he would lose the last of his self-control and the morning would bring nothing but shame and a broken friendship. Corin’s breathing evened out and the touch of his lips gave way to little snores. Din hadn’t the heart to risk waking him by moving to his chair and before long he too slept, a deep restful sleep. They woke in each other’s arms and the world didn’t end. 

“So where are we off to next?”  
“You’re ok coming with us still?”  
“Of course, where else would I want to be?”

Four

Din had never been more grateful for Corin’s continued presence than the past couple of days. The Mandalorian had found himself more tired than usual and at first had put it down to working a string of jobs without rest on their last stop. Corin had protested that he was more than capable of sharing the workload but the stubborn hunter refused to listen. Whether it was exhaustion or a virus he was unsure but by the time they were back among the stars Din was starting to feel very unwell. He plotted a course to a quiet little planet and fell asleep in the pilot’s chair. When he woke, he found a blanket tucked over him and a cool drink at his elbow. There was no sign of his companions so he quickly removed his helmet and sipped the cold liquid, letting it ease his sore throat. His legs protested as he made his way to the cargo bay where Corin immediately jumped to his feet and helped him over to the cot.   
“You need to rest; I think you might be getting sick.”  
“Just tired.”  
“Hmm, how long till we come out of hyperspace?”  
“About four hours.”  
“Fine, sleep till then. I’ll wake you if I need help landing.”  
Din had decided a few weeks ago to teach Corin the basics of piloting and he knew he could handle things for a bit. The kid cooed from his spot on the floor and as Din drifted off he heard Corin begin to softly read him a story. 

He awoke hours later to silence. Once again, he was covered in a blanket but it was soaked in sweat and he shivered with cold. The story must have ended as there was neither sight nor sound of Corin or the child. He eased himself slowly to a sitting position and a wave of nausea overtook him for a moment. He tried to steady himself but everything hurt and he slumped back against the wall, even breathing caused pain to flare through his chest. Pressure squeezed his head and face and he was incredibly grateful for the quiet until it slowly penetrated his confused brain that it was too quiet. The ship was powered down. A sudden shock of panic propelled him forwards but he only managed a couple of faltering steps before collapsing back to the floor in a heap.

An uncertain amount of time later he opened bleary eyes to find Corin peering down at him with a look of deep concern.   
“What are you doing out of bed? Did you fall?” The look deepened into fear. “Are you hurt?”  
“The ship?”  
“Landed fine, I didn’t need to wake you in the end. We just got back from checking out the town and there’s an inn pretty close.”  
“Huh?”  
“You really are sick. Think you can get up if I help? It’s not too far and then you can sleep in a real bed.”

Din was too exhausted to even notice the strength in the arms that lifted him from the floor and supported his weight as they made their unsteady way towards a large wooden building on the edge of the small town. The innkeeper was kind enough to provide a large double room on the ground floor at the back of the building, far enough from the bustle of the bar for it to be peaceful. Corin helped Din to the large bed and settled him down before leaving to retrieve the child from the innkeeper’s wife.

Din lay in a half doze, in too much pain to even remove his boots. Corin returned some time later with a couple of duffle bags and explained that the little one was occupied making shapes from cut out pastry in the kitchen and she had cheerfully agreed to watch him for a few more hours. Din lay back and watched him unfasten his armour and lay it on a chair. Corin was never particularly self-conscious about undressing, it was probably a result of so many years living with his fellow troopers. Once he was down to a t shirt, trousers and bare feet he picked a bowl and a cloth he had brought in and filled it with water in the small washroom. Din followed his movements curiously as the man placed the bowl on the bedside table and sat beside him on the bed.   
“You need proper sleep but I think it would be good to make you more comfortable first. If you’ll let me that is?”  
Din nodded; his throat hurt too much to speak.  
“Ok, if you get uncomfortable let me know and I can stop, ok?”  
Another nod.   
Corin began to loosen and remove the armour from the Mandalorian. He was gentle but efficient and soon the beskar was neatly stacked in a corner of the room. The weight didn’t normally bother Din, his armour was a second skin after so many years but he had never been so glad to be rid of it. Taking it off was something he only did when washing or on very rare occasions when he felt secure enough. When he thought about it, he only really felt safe enough with Corin. He knew with complete certainty that Corin was the only one allowed to see him so vulnerable and it went without saying that he wouldn’t try to touch the helmet. 

Stripped of the heavy protection and his boots took away some of his aches but the sweats and chills still wracked his body. Corin unbuttoned his under armour and began to slide his thin shirt from his shoulders. A knock at the door interrupted them and saw Din try to reach for his blaster before cursing that it was in the corner with his armour. Corin looked unconcerned and draped a blanket over his shivering form before answering the door. He accepted the tray from the innkeeper and placed it on the floor at the side of the bed.   
“I explained you were sick and asked for a few supplies, they seem like nice people here.”  
“You shouldn’t…” Din’s voice croaked out but Corin knew him well enough by now.  
“Let me look after you, I know you like to be the tough guy all the time but for once let me take care of you. Trust me.”  
“Need to keep you safe.”  
“And me and the kid need you well so stop fussing and you’ll be back to being the big brave hunter much sooner.”

The fight drained out of him and he allowed Corin to go back to removing his clothes. Mercifully Corin left his underwear alone but Din was still keenly aware that he was lying on a bed in nothing but a pair of boxers with the most beautiful man he had ever met. His body was far too sick to respond to the temptation and so when Corin eased him back down and began to wipe over his chest with a cool damp cloth he relaxed into the touch. It felt so good to be clean and any residual nerves he felt at being so exposed melted away under Corin’s patient devotion. Once clean Corin reached down to the tray and pulled out a jar of strong-smelling lotion.   
“This will help you breathe.”  
Strong warm hands massaged the mixture over his chest and the bracing herbal scent began to clear his head. The warmth of Corin’s hands as they ran circles over his muscles was delicious and Din lifted his head to thank him when he saw the look on Corin’s face. Concern, concentration, but also something like hunger. His bright blue eyes were dark and a flush coloured his cheeks and spread down below his collar. Din swallowed loudly and then winced at the sudden pain in his throat. Corin pulled back quickly and wiped his hands clean on the cloth.  
“Sorry, I’ve got something for the pain too.”  
He picked a mug off the tray and put it on the bedside table.   
“It’s got honey for your throat and herbs for the pain and fever. I’ll go and get the kid some dinner while you drink.”  
Corin helped him to sit up and then headed off in search of the little one. Din removed his helmet and splashed a little of the cool water over his burning face. The drink did ease his throat and by the time he put his helmet back on he felt less feverish and strangely content. 

Corin woke him a few hours later with a bowl of broth and took the kid into the washroom for a bath while he ate in peace. The kid curled up by his side while Corin read in the chair until soft baby snores announced it was bedtime and Corin managed to get the little one into his crib without waking him. While Corin went into the washroom to get himself clean and ready to sleep Din managed to move himself over to one side of the bed and pulled back the sheets. Corin came back towelling his face dry, already changed into sleep pants. He looked at the clear invitation and frowned.  
“Din you need to rest; I can take the chair.”  
“Please? I feel better with you near.”  
“Ok, but only if you’re comfortable.”  
Corin climbed carefully into the bed and when Din rolled onto his side, he moulded himself along his back.  
“Is this ok?”  
“Feels good. When you touch me. It feels good.”  
“You’re delirious.”  
“Hmmm.” Din sighed happily and pulled Corin’s arm round his middle before closing his eyes and relaxing. The last thing he felt before sleep claimed him was a gentle kiss on his shoulder as Corin murmured goodnight.

Five

Din was pleased with how well Corin had settled into the Covert. It had been the most fantastic news when he received the message from Paz giving the coordinates to the new location but he had been consumed with nerves by how the tribe would receive his companion. Din had wanted to hide Corin’s past but Corin had refused. He trusted Din to keep him safe but he didn’t want to lie to people the hunter cared about. They set up a meeting on neutral ground, a bar on the edge of the city, and Paz agreed to come alone. Considering how much Paz hated Imperials it had gone better than he expected. Paz had been hostile at first but Corin was calm and didn’t back down. His frank ownership of his past and determination to be better in future won a degree of grudging respect from the massive warrior. Corin had been allowed to stay provided Din take full responsibility for his actions. 

“Well Djarin, I never thought you would fall for anyone, let alone a stormtrooper. Any other dark secrets?”  
Corin had gone to retrieve their gear leaving Paz and Din alone with the kid who was happily sitting in Paz’s lap and drooling unnoticed on his chest plate. Din spluttered in shock.  
“What the hell Vizla? Were not together like that.”  
“Could’ve fooled me, you two gravitate around each other like you’re bonded. And have you seen the way he looks at you?”  
“He’s just friendly.”  
“More than friendly, are you really that dense? He looks like he wants to eat you.”  
The kid giggled. Din refused to discuss the matter any further but he couldn’t stop thinking about what Paz had said. 

They were shown to their room and neither were surprised to see only one bed and a crib. Paz seemed to think it was amusing but both were used to sharing by this point and neither batted an eyelid. The kid had a crib of his own but quickly became part of the large group of foundlings and happily spent most nights sleeping in a pile of children under the eye of whoever was on babysitting duty. 

Din saw little of Corin during the days. Once Paz had vouched for him, he had been accepted into the hidden base and his friendliness and willingness to work had earned him a degree of respect. There was still a great deal of work to do with fixing and repairing the many underground rooms and equipment and they both spent their days roped into one task after another. 

Din had spent the past few hours organising the training room and was thoroughly sore by the time he made it back to their room for a warm shower. Corin had spent the day looking after the younger foundlings before handing over their care to an older Mandalorian for the night. He entered the room as Din lay on the bed in his sleep clothes. He looked preoccupied and couldn’t quite meet Din’s eye. 

“Corin, are you ok?”  
“Yeah, long day is all.” He pulled off his boots and sat on the end of the bed, putting a careful distance between them.  
“Did something happen?”  
Corin kept his gaze down, staring at his knees. “What does Cyar’ika mean?”  
“Where did you hear that?”  
“Everywhere, the kids say I’m you’re Cyar’ika, and Paz mentioned it the other day. I overheard someone in the common room call me that too. I didn’t want to ask; I can handle insults but then the kids mentioned you too and it didn’t seem fair to bring you into it.”  
Din didn’t answer right away, his thoughts exploring the possibilities. If he was honest and Corin was disgusted he would lose him. If he lied it was probably only a matter of time before he learned the truth and he couldn’t stomach the thought of lying to him in any case. Corin looked gutted at the thought he had damaged Din’s standing with his tribe and needed to know it was not an insult. Din couldn’t see a positive outcome.

“It’s not an insult.”  
Corin looked up, his expression unreadable.  
“What does it mean?”  
“Beloved.”  
Din waited for the killing blow.  
“Beloved? As in…”  
“As in the one I love.”  
Corin moved closer and took both of his hands in his own. Din could feel the slight tremor but couldn’t tell if it came from one or both of them.  
“And am I?”  
“If you would have me.”  
“Can I show you?”  
Corin pushed Din down onto his back and crawled up his legs, straddling his thighs. “Do you remember a while back when you said it felt good when I touched you? I knew you were sick so I didn’t dare hope and then you never mentioned it again. Do you think it would feel good now?”  
Din slid his hands up Corin’s slim hips. “Please, whatever you want, it’s yours.”  
“What I want is you, forever, if you’ll have me?”  
“Always Cyar’ika.”

Corin smiled down at him, bright and beautiful as the sun. Neither spoke again for some time as clothing was shed and hands were finally free to explore. Din began to map every inch of perfect soft skin with his touch, committing to memory the places that drew gasps or moans. Corin was equally intent on tasting as much of Din’s body as possible. His tongue slowly moving lower, teeth leaving a trail of tiny bruises to mark his progress as he neared his goal. When soft lips eventually swallowed him whole Din howled and twisted his hands into the sheets. Perfect pressure and hot wet heat tipped him quickly over the edge and Corin sat back licking his swollen lips with a sinful smile on his exquisite face. Din growled and rolled him underneath him, using his clever fingers to reduce the man to a whimpering mess before finally allowing him his release. Warm and sated, they lay in each other’s arms. Corin curled across Din’s chest, licking the salt sweat from his throat while Din hummed his contentment.   
“Din?”  
“Yes Cyar’ika?”  
“I love you too.”

Epilogue

The ceremony was perfect in its simplicity. Neither man wanted anything elaborate but both wanted their bond to be made official before they left the covert and resumed their travels. They stood before the forge, witnessed by Paz and their little child. No rings were exchanged but Din gifted Corin his own set of beskar vambraces. Corin had already given him his heart. The Armorer led them through their vows and declared them bonded as husbands in the eyes of the tribe. They shared a brief celebration in the common room before Paz took the child to give the newly weds a whole night to themselves. 

They stripped off their armour and boots before facing each other on the bed. Corin smiled at his riduur as he gave him the space to collect his thoughts. As much as Corin wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms and kiss him senseless he could appreciate how nerve-wracking this must be. Din hadn’t bared his face to another living soul except the kid since he was thirteen years old and even the kid had only seen him a couple of times. All Corin wanted was Din’s happiness and it was honour enough that the man felt that Corin could give him that. He had never felt the need for more than he had already.

“I want to do this.”  
“Are you sure you want this with me?” It seemed to Corin that this was a bigger step than the marriage itself, Din had had no doubts there. He had bound himself to Corin forever without a second thought but the act of truly revealing himself was terrifying to a man who thrived on being unknown.  
“I want this more than anything but honestly I’ve never been so scared.”  
“We don’t have to, if it’s overwhelming or you need time to get used to the idea, we can wait till you’re ready.”  
“Its not so much that, its just, you are so beautiful. Like something from a dream, far too good for me.”  
“Are you saying you’re worried I won’t find you attractive? Din please look at me. You are the only person who ever saw me for me and I see you too, just how perfect you are. Nothing will ever stop me loving you. With or without the helmet I am yours.”

Din swallowed and reached for Corin’s hands. Slowly he lifted them to either side of his visor and threaded their fingers together. Together they lifted and Din opened his eyes shyly as Corin gasped. Silky black hair framed a strong face and jaw. Deep brown eyes peeked up from under long dark lashes and honey caramel skin warmed with a deep blush over high cheekbones. A perfect cupids bow quirked upwards in a tentative smile as Corin gazed at him as though seeing the stars for the very first time. He lifted his hand back up to curve around Din’s cheek and a tear fell from his eyes. Corin brushed it away and leaned in closer.   
“So beautiful.” He whispered against Din’s lips then gently closed the distance and finally kissed his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this grew way longer than I intended and has kept me busy for a whole week. Hopefully you enjoyed a little detour from my regular work which will resume shortly. If you liked this then please leave comments and kudos and feel free to check out my other works.


End file.
